


The Moon and Polaris (One-Shot Collection)

by PKLucky



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Animalistic, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentor/Protégé, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Rescue Missions, Rivalry, Scent Kink, Scratching, Self-Insert, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Iori and my KOF S/I Kiki Cruz.More tags and changes in rating may occur as I add more content. These one-shots may not necessarily be published in chronological story order. All chapters will be considered Teen and Up for mild swearing and canon-typical violence unless otherwise stated below.Chapter 4, 5, 10, 11, 14: Explicit. Contains sex.
Relationships: Yagami Iori/Kiki Cruz, Yagami Iori/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Kiki VS Iori: Final Round

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot was first published on my self-ship blog on Tumblr. I'll get a proper introductory one-shot up at some point, but today is not that day.

“I challenge you, Iori!” Kiki stood tall in the alleyway, pointing to the man in front of her.

Iori sighed and turned to face her. “Haven’t you had enough?” he groaned.

Kiki pumped her fist in the air. “I’m gonna win this time. If I can beat you, then I’ll definitely get invited to KOF!” She clenched both of her fists in front of her and focused her gaze on him. “Come on, Iorin! I’m ready!”

Iori shook his head. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” He rolled his eyes and loosely beckoned to her. “Just get it over with. Unlike you, I’ve got things to do.”

Sprinting towards Iori, Kiki let out a battle cry and reared her right fist back. She let it fly forward, but Iori sidestepped a second before it could hit. She attempted to land a jab with her left hand, but Iori crouched and launched himself forward, placing himself behind Kiki.

“Foolish.” With a punch to the back, Iori knocked Kiki to the ground. She tried to push herself up, but Iori pressed his foot down on her shoulder, pinning it to the ground. The two locked eyes. Kiki’s pleading eyes met Iori’s icy glare. With a grunt, Iori began to walk past Kiki and out of the alley. “Just give up already. This is a waste of time for the both of us.”

“No!” Kiki propped herself up on one knee, “I still… I still wanna fight…!”

Iori glanced behind him, seeing Kiki stand up and get into a fighting stance again. “Just leave me alone, woman! Why do you want to beat me so badly anyway?”

“I gotta get invited to KOF! I worked so damn hard to even get this far!” Kiki’s fists clenched tighter, “I never considered becoming a martial artist. But when I saw Kyo on TV, saw him become the champion… I knew I could do it too if I tried!” Her brow furrowed, “My parents fucking forced me to go to college, but guess what? I dropped out and started training to get in the tournament. That was my decision and my decision alone. I’m tired of people deciding things for me. Just for once, I want to make my own future!” Iori perked up and listened intently as Kiki continued. “I don’t even care if I win. I just wanna fight! Be among the best! I-I…” She sniffled as tears started flowing from her eyes, “Damn it!” Iori blinked and saw Kiki burst into a sprint towards him with her fist reared back. “I just want my efforts to be worth something!” With all her might, Kiki punched an unsuspecting Iori square in the gut.

With the wind knocked out of him, Iori fell to the concrete with a thud. Kiki breathed heavily as the adrenaline within her started to subside. When she came back to her senses, Kiki looked down at Iori’s body and gasped.

She knelt down next to him and apologized immensely, “OH MY GOD IORI I’M SO FUCKING SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT I JUST GOT REALLY EMOTIONAL I DIDN’T BREAK YOUR STOMACH DID I–”

Iori pushed himself up, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Kiki immediately stopped her rambling apology as her entire body tensed.

He shot her a glare. “You win. Okay?”

She sighed in relief and smiled at him. Kiki stood up and offered a hand to Iori. With an averted gaze, he took it.

* * *

Kiki and Iori settled down at a park bench, the both of them down some vending machine drinks.

“So, you taught yourself how to fight?” asked Iori as he drank his tomato juice.

“Yeah.” Kiki took a sip of her soda. “I mean, that’s how it was for you too, right?” Iori nodded, and Kiki continued, “I just thought that meant I had a chance, you know? Besides, everyone’s gotta start somewhere.”

“Still, your skill is lacking,” Iori retorted.

Kiki pouted, “You don’t gotta remind me–” She stuck her tongue at him, “–Iorin.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Don’t call me that.”

The two sat in silence for a while, sipping from their cans until Iori spoke up. “Hey.”

Kiki cocked her head at him. “Hm?”

“Since you want to get into KOF so badly, I could…” Iori pursed his lips.

Kiki leaned closer to him, “Yes?”

“I could…” Iori gritted his teeth. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this.”

Kiki’s eyes grew wide, “Yeah? Yeah??”

“I could….”

“YEAH????”

“I could train you myself, alright?!” Iori barked. With a grumble, he added, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Kiki grinned from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around Iori and pulled him into a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll be the bestest student ever, Iorin!”

“I said ‘don’t call me that’!”


	2. Training: Day One

Kiki dished out a flurry of jabs and kicks at Iori, and he blocked every single one with ease.

“Come on, Kiki,” Iori prodded as he blocked another hit. “Mix it up. You’re getting predictable.”

Kiki’s eyes darted around for more openings, but as she looked, Iori landed a punch to her side. Kiki braced herself as she was knocked to the ground. “Aw, fuck me,” she grumbled.

Iori crouched beside her. “You’re being too reckless. If you have no strategy going in, you’re never going to win.”

She sighed, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Picking herself up, Kiki reset herself into a fighting stance.

Iori stood up as well, but put a hand up, “Hold on.” He lowered himself into his stance. “Block my attacks. Don’t try to attack me. Got it?”

Kiki nodded and put her forearms up in front of her torso. Iori rushed forward, crouched, and kicked his legs out, sweeping Kiki’s legs. She let out a yelp as she was knocked off her feet.

“Your lower body is also a target.” He circled her, preparing another blow.

Kiki pulled herself up but was immediately knocked down from another hit from Iori.

“Never let your guard down, even when you’re getting up.”

Kiki rolled over onto her back. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. “D-Damn it…” 

Iori looked down at her, “Done?”

With a pout, she nodded.

“... We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”

* * *

“This is a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be,” Kiki lamented as she drank from her water bottle and leaned back on the park bench.

“No one said it was going to be easy,” Iori replied.

Kiki looked to the ground and frowned, “Maybe I’m not cut out for this.”

“Giving up?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” She sighed. “I just thought that I finally found something that I could put my whole self into, you know? But actually trying to do it now… I don’t know…”

Iori glanced at her. “You ‘want your efforts to be worth something’. That’s what you said back then, right?” 

Kiki perked up, hearing her own words echoed back to her. “Mr. Yagami…”

Iori let out a low laugh, “Speaking of which, I’m just sitting here wondering what happened to that annoyingly persistent girl. Just a little bit of hard work shot her down? Really?”

“Fuck off! I ain’t no quitter!” Kiki furrowed her brow and balled up her hand into a fist for emphasis.

“Oh?” Iori smirked. “You certainly had me fooled.”

“You wanna fucking go? Because I’m ready to fucking go.” Kiki hopped out of her seat and raised both of her fists in front of her. “Come on, Mr. Yagami. I’m real fired up now!”

Iori rose from his seat as well and positioned himself in front of Kiki, “Come at me, then!”

Kiki rushed towards Iori, feinted a punch, then went in for a leg sweep, bringing Iori to the ground. She planted a foot down onto his chest and gloated, “I win.”

Iori looked up at her, “Not bad." The faintest hint of a smile spread across his face as he added, "My student.”


	3. Ramen Time

Kiki fell on her butt, exhausted. “Did I do good today, Mr. Yagami?” she panted.

He nodded, “Not bad. Ready for dinner?”

Jumping up and wiping sweat from her brow, Kiki beamed, “You bet!” She sang happily as she followed behind Iori, “Ramen time! Ramen time!”

The two of them walked for a few blocks until they arrived at a nearby ramen shop. Iori opened the door and entered with Kiki close behind.

The chef working behind the bar looked over at the entrance and smiled at the two of them, “Well, well, well, our favorite couple’s in again!”

“Not a couple,” Iori grumbled as he sat himself down at the bar.

Kiki scooted onto the seat next to him and grinned at the chef, “Hey, Mr. Tanaka! The usuals, as always.”

Tanaka winked at her. “You got it.”

Kiki bounced up and down in her seat, staring intently at Tanaka as he prepared their meal.

Iori rested his cheek on his hand as he leaned on the bar, “How are you so full of energy?”

“Ramen time always gets me pumped, Mr. Yagami!” Kiki replied. “It’s even better when I’m spending ramen time with you.”

“Hmph. Whatever.”

“Two pork ramens, coming up!” Tanaka set two steaming bowls of ramen in front of the pair.

“Thanks for the food,” the two said in unison as they broke their chopsticks and dug in. Iori quietly ate his meal while Kiki practically inhaled the contents of her bowl.

“So good…!” Kiki squealed.

“Want another?” asked Tanaka.

“If you do, I’m not paying for it,” Iori chimed in. “But before that…” he slid his bowl toward Kiki. “You can have some of mine. I’m not that hungry.”

Kiki’s eyes lit up, “For real?! Thank you, Mr. Yagami!”

Just as Kiki went in for the bowl, Iori barked, “I said ‘some’ not ‘all’, though! Got it?!”

* * *

Iori drank the last of the broth, put money on the counter, and rose from his seat, “You ready to go?”

“Almost. Just gonna talk with Mr. Tanaka for a bit.” Kiki gestured dismissively, “Go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Iori turned to the entrance and walked off.

As soon as Iori left the building, Tanaka turned to Kiki, “So, are you gonna actually tell him, or…?”

“ _ I don’t know _ ,” Kiki buried her face into her hands. “Tanaka, be real with me here. Do you think he actually likes me?”

He leaned on the counter and stared straight into her eyes, “Listen, Miss Kiki. I’ve been in this business for years. I’ve seen many different types of people come in and out of that door.” Tanaka nodded to himself, “Guys like Yagami? Seen that many times before: big, tough guy who hates showing his feelings, but got a soft side deep down.” Tanaka chuckled, “ _ Real _ deep down, in Yagami’s case. But anyway, with how he’s acting? There’s a spark waiting to be ignited there.” He winked, “Assuming one hasn’t already.”

Kiki laughed, “You aren’t just saying that to make me feel better, are you?”

“Of course not!” Tanaka flexed a bicep and grinned at her. “Keep fighting on, Miss Kiki! You’ll get his heart in no time.”

“Thanks, Mr. Tanaka. Anyway,” Kiki hopped out of her seat and walked to the exit. “Gotta go. See you tomorrow!”

Tanaka waved at her, “Bye, Miss Kiki! Good luck with Yagami!”


	4. Mine (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yup there's the rating change.  
> Rated Mature for sex

One evening, Kiki and Iori were at his place finishing up dinner. Iori rose from his seat to toss his dishes in the sink. But before that, he approached Kiki.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Close your eyes.”

Kiki cocked her head at Iori, “Huh--”

“Just do it, alright?!”

“Okay, okay, jeez!” Kiki shut her eyes tight. She could feel something thin and leathery wrap around her neck. “Iori, what--”

“Calm down. I’m not gonna do anything bad.”

Kiki frowned, “You saying that is just making me more worried.”

Iori didn’t respond, and Kiki waited as the thing held in place around her neck.

“Okay, open,” said Iori.

Kiki opened her eyes and put a hand to her neck. She then looked to Iori and noticed something missing from his usual attire. “Wait.” She patted down all around her neck as she kept staring at Iori’s. It was then it hit her. “Your choker? But why?”

Iori smirked and leaned in to whisper into Kiki’s ear, “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Kiki squeaked as she heard his words. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle any other lewd noises that may escape her lips. Taking a deep breath, Kiki composed herself. However, words eluded her. “Bro, what the fuck?” was all that she could manage to ask him.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with this, is there?”

Kiki looked to the ground, hiding her reddened face, “Well, no, but… this is really sudden.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Iori put his dishes away and started heading towards the bedroom. He looked back at Kiki, “Come on. It’s getting late.”

Kiki perked up, “Oh, uh, right! Coming!”

Kiki followed Iori into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Iori took off his shirt and pants and crawled onto the bed. Kiki threw off her hoodie and skirt and let them fall onto a pile next to Iori’s clothes.

She nestled herself in Iori’s arms, “Good night.”

“Night.”

Iori closed his eyes, but Kiki couldn’t bring herself to do the same. Many thoughts raced in her head as she gazed at Iori’s sleeping face.

 _What was that earlier? Just what was Iori thinking, giving me his choker like that? “Want everyone to know you’re mine,” he says..._ Kiki blushed as she recalled Iori’s words. _This… This is what I wanted, right? To be Iori’s girlfriend. Even so, I didn't expect things to go like this._ Kiki stroked Iori's hair as she continued to ponder over the situation. _Iori… I want to make you mine too._ She stared at his slightly parted lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her face grew warm the longer she held her position. As her passion swelled, she climbed on top of him and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Iori stirred awake; his eyes shot open as soon as he realized what Kiki was doing. He pushed her away and barked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Iori…" Kiki cooed as she rubbed her body against his, "I wanna make you mine too." Before Iori could protest, she leaned down and forcefully sucked on his neck, leaving little purple love marks all over it.

"Fuck, Kiki…!" Iori groaned as Kiki's lips trailed down from his neck to his chest. His cock pressed up against the fabric of his boxers as Kiki continued to grind against him.

Kiki nipped Iori's earlobe and pinched his nipples as she whispered into his ear, "Everybody's gonna know you're my bitch. Mature, Vice, Kyo… they're all gonna know once they see how much I've marked you up." Kiki sunk her teeth into Iori's neck.

"Sh-Shit…!" Iori bucked his hips against Kiki and held her close to his body as she left more bite marks on his neck and chest. He could feel his tip peek out from under his waistband.

Kiki looked up and into Iori's eyes. "Are you gonna cum, Iorin?" she teased.

Usually, that nickname would've annoyed Iori, but now? He didn't care. His mind was flooded with so much pleasure. He grunted as he wrapped his legs around Kiki and grinded against her.

Kiki pressed her forehead against Iori's and gazed directly into his glazed stare. "Answer me, Iorin. Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna be a good little slut and cum for me?"

"Kiki…!" Iori cried out as a white stream of cum spurted from his tip. Every muscle in his body slacked as his chest heaved.

Kiki grinded against Iori until she came as well. She held him close and whispered in his ear, “Good boy.” Iori continued to pant as Kiki played with his hair. “You’ll always be mine too, Iori.”


	5. Primal Instinct (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for sex

Kiki held Iori in a tight embrace as Iori drove his throbbing length inside her. Strained cries escaped her throat as she felt Iori’s tip hit her over and over. “I-Iori…!”

Iori bit and sucked on her neck as he kept his hard and fast rhythm. “Kiki,” he growled into her ear, “keep saying my name, Kiki. I need to hear it.”

His name spilled from her lips repeatedly as Iori quickened his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter into herself. “More, Iori! I’m so close!”

Hearing her cries, Iori pounded harder into her. The pleasure welled up inside him until another sensation stabbed through him. “Ghk!” He covered his mouth as he coughed. He examined his hand. He stopped.

“No…”

Blood.

Iori’s mind began to grow hazy. “N-Not now…”

Kiki looked up to him with worry. “Iori? What’s--” She caught a glimpse of his eyes turning a faint yellow. Her heart skipped a beat. “Oh.”

Pulling out of Kiki, Iori began to retreat to the foot of the bed, “Get… Get away, Kiki.” He panted. “You need… you need to run…!”

Kiki crawled to him, “Iori--”

“Run!” he snapped. He curled himself up, burying his face in his hands. His body heaved and shook.

Kiki kept advancing towards him, unwavering. “Please, Iori.” She placed a hand over his. “I need you. I’m still…”

He glared through his fingers, “Are you… serious…?” He grunted and growled as his self-awareness started to waver.

She pried his hands away from his face and looked into his eyes with a glazed expression. “It’ll be okay. I can keep the Riot at bay. You know that.”

Iori looked back at her with glowing yellow eyes. He snarled at her as he continued trying to restrain himself.

“Trust me,” Kiki stroked his face and pressed her breasts against his chest. “Please. Take me. This might be the only time we can--”

With a roar, Iori pounced on top of Kiki, pinning her onto the bed. He sunk his teeth deep into her neck as he plunged his cock deep into her leaking cunt.

Kiki screamed as Iori pounded her harder than he ever had before. “Fuck! Don’t stop, Iori! Don’t stop!” All Kiki could feel was pure ecstasy. Waves of pleasure washed over her with each thrust. Her whole body grew hotter and her mind was left blank. All she could do was cry out in pleasure as Iori continued to fuck her relentlessly.

Iori left bite and scratch marks all over Kiki’s skin, claiming her as his own like an animal. He drove his rock-hard member into her, desperate to fill her with his seed. With a howl, Iori came inside her. It filled and overflowed from her entrance.

Kiki came as well. She whimpered as her pussy leaked both her and Iori’s juices. Iori collapsed on top of her, heaving and grunting. Kiki weaved her fingers through his hair and stroked it.

She kissed him and whispered, “Shhh, it’s okay, Babe. You did good. I’m alright. See?”

Iori’s breathing started to settle. His grunts and growls softened.

She put an arm over him as she continued to pet him, “I told you it would be fine.” Iori looked at her; his eyes were back to their normal red hue. She smiled at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Just give me a second,” Iori grumbled. He slowly pushed himself up and examined Kiki’s body. “I marked you up quite a bit, huh?” he said as he eyes the bites and scratches.

Kiki nodded. Iori smirked and lowered his lips to one of the bites on her boob. He kissed the wound and moved on to the next one. Then the next. Then the next. Kiki squeaked as Iori planted kiss after kiss on her soft skin.

Once he was satisfied, Iori laid next to Kiki and embraced her. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Kiki smiled and nuzzled into his chest, “You need to trust me more, Iorin.” Iori narrowed her eyes at her, which she returned with a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kiki.”


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy what a follow-up to the last one jeez  
> probably should clarify that chronologically, this one takes place before Primal Instinct.

Darkness surrounded Kiki. All she could see was Iori facing away from her. She ran to him but was stopped short. A large snake slithered between them. It bared its fangs at Kiki. She flinched. It wrapped around her body. Tight. Kiki struggled to get free. The snake tightened its grip. Iori turned around. His yellow eyes met Kiki’s. He lunged at her. She screamed. He clawed gashes into her skin. It hurt. He tore into her with his teeth. Oh, god, it hurt. He ripped away her flesh. Stop. Oh, dear god, please stop.

* * *

Iori stirred awake and turned over in bed. Kiki panted and writhed next to him, still deep in sleep. Without a moment’s hesitation, Iori held her close and stroked her hair. Kiki fought against his embrace, much to Iori’s shock.

“Kiki?” He shook her, trying to wake her from her slumber. No reaction. “Kiki?” It took a half a minute or so until she awoke. She trembled in Iori’s arms as tears fell down her face. His brow furrowed with worry, “Kiki? Are you alright?”

She pushed him away and shook her head. Iori tried to reach a hand out to her, but she recoiled until she was at the edge of the bed. She brought the blanket over her head and curled into a ball.

Iori frowned and sighed. Tossing his pillow to the ground, he slipped out of the bed and laid on the floor. He closed his eyes, struggling to fall asleep as the sound of Kiki’s whimpers reached his ears.

The next morning, Iori woke up and looked up at the bed. Kiki’s curled up figure laid still on the bed, aside from the steady heaving from her breathing. Iori reached out to pull the blanket off but decided against it.

He walked over to the stove and started preparing breakfast. As he cooked, he glanced occasionally back at the bed, checking to see if Kiki moved at all. Even when he placed the plates of grilled fish and the bowls of rice on the table, Kiki still stayed balled up under the covers. Iori approached the bed and pulled the blanket off of her.

Her eyes were open, focused on nothing. When she realized the blanket was gone, Kiki looked up at Iori, and immediately averted her gaze. “M-Morning,” she mumbled.

Iori paused, trying to size up the situation. “Um,” he began, “breakfast is ready.”

Kiki nodded and scooted off the mattress. Iori observed her as she dragged her feet to the table. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, his heart sank seeing Kiki so lifeless.

The two of them sat down and began to eat. Well, Iori ate. Kiki just poked at her food. Iori occasionally looked up at her, checking to see if she was actually eating.

“Kiki?”

She flinched. “Uh, y-yeah?”

“Is something wrong?”

She shook her head.

“Kiki,” he said sternly. She hung her head. Iori took a few more bites of his food as he thought about his next move. “Hey,” he finally said, “I’m just going to ask you some things. Just reply with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. I want you to answer truthfully, though, okay?”

Kiki thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

“Alright.” Iori put his chopsticks down and began. “Did you have a nightmare last night?”

She nodded.

“Was I in it?”

A nod.

“Did something happen to me?”

She shook her head.

“Did something happen to you?”

A nod.

“Did you get hurt?”

She trembled. Another nod.

Iori pursed his lips for a moment. “Did I hurt you?”

Kiki squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

“Kiki--”

“Blood riot,” she whispered.

Iori’s eyes widened, “What?”

“The Riot of the Blood…” Kiki’s voice wavered. “You were in that state, and you just…” She quietly sobbed.

“Kiki…” Iori rose from his chair and knelt down beside her. “Kiki, look at me.”

Sniffling, she lifted her head and blinked her teary eyes at him, but quickly turned away.

Iori sighed and spoke softly. “There may come a day when that might actually happen. I may hurt you.” He placed a hand on her lap. “But, I don’t want you to live in fear of that.”

Kiki pursed her lips and looked to the ground.

“I’m not always like that. You know that.” He placed a hand on her cheek. She recoiled. With a frown, he placed his hand back on her lap. “Kiki, please.” He looked into her eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kiki lifted her head, and her eyes met his. She sniffled as she wiped her tears. Raising a shaky hand to Iori’s cheek, Kiki struggled to say a word. Iori stayed still and closed his eyes. She let her fingertips stroke gently against his cheek. Turning her whole body to him, Kiki leaned over and embraced Iori. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and rubbed her back. “Don’t be scared, Kiki. Right now, I’ve got you.”


	7. Kyo VS. Kiki: Round 1

One pleasant afternoon, Kiki and Iori walked down the city streets, heading towards the supermarket for some grocery shopping. Kiki made large gestures as she recounted a story to Iori, “So, I say to the guy, ‘There’s no way that’s gonna fit! Even if--’”

“Kiki, please don’t finish that sentence.” Iori groaned, exasperated.

“For real though! That big ol’ thing??” Kiki spread her arms for emphasis. “That hot dog was  _ not _ going down his throat in one bite, even if he had no gag reflex.”

“Kiki--” Iori stopped in his tracks. Something had caught his attention.

Noticing that Iori was no longer walking beside her, Kiki backtracked and cocked her head at him. She tugged on his sleeve, “Mr. Yagami? What’s up?”

Iori ignored her as he stared off into the distance. His eyes narrowed. He muttered under his breath, “Kyo…”

“Mr. Yagami?”

“Kyoooooo!” Iori sprinted away.

Kiki blinked and chased after him, “Yo, Mr. Yagami, wait up!”

When she caught up with Iori, the first thing she noticed was the person in front of him. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. “Kyo… Kusanagi…” She approached the pair, mesmerized.

Kyo sneered at Iori as he made a red-orange flame appear in his hand, “Damn it, Yagami. You’ll never let me catch a break, will you?”

A purple flame materialized in Iori’s hand. “Today is the day you die, Kyo!”

“Hold that thought, Mr. Yagami.” Kiki shoved Iori to the side as she continued to advance towards Kyo. “Dude! You’re Kyo Kusanagi!  _ The _ Kyo Kusanagi!”

Iori and Kyo stared at her in confusion. “Kiki,” Iori began, “now is not the--”

Kiki dismissively waved at Iori, “Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch. I swear this will be quick.” She turned back to Kyo and showed him a bright smile as she ran up to him, “Mr. Kusanagi!! My name is Kiki Cruz! I’ve always wanted to meet you! I’m a huge, huge, huge fan!”

“Uh.” Kyo still stood dumbfounded as Kiki rambled on. He glanced up at Iori, giving him a “dude, what the hell is her deal?” kind of look.

Iori groaned and facepalmed. He approached her and yanked her back by the hood of her hoodie. “You said you’d be quick. Time’s up.”

“But, Mr. Yagami--”

Kyo cleared his throat. “So, is anyone actually gonna explain anything, or…?”

Iori patted Kiki’s head. “This girl’s Kiki. She’s my disciple.”

“Disciple?” Kyo looked back and forth between Iori and Kiki. He leaned down to her and whispered, “Blink twice if he’s holding you against your will.”

Kiki giggled. “You should be telling that to Mr. Yagami. I sorta… forced him into this.”

Kyo turned his attention to Iori, and he nodded in confirmation. With a smirk, Kyo said, “Wow, guess you’ve gotten soft, huh, Yagami?”

“Say that again, and you’re dead,” growled Iori.

“Well, at the very least, you’ve piqued my interest, Kiki.” A flame ignited in Kyo’s hand. “How about a quick match? I wanna see what Yagami’s disciple is capable of.”

Kiki’s whole face lit up, “Oh. My. God.” She jumped for joy and flexed her arms, “I accept your challenge, Mr. Kusanagi! I ain’t losing!” She turned to Iori, “Mr. Yagami! Be our referee, will ya?”

Iori grumbled to himself, “How did I get myself into this mess?”

* * *

In an empty lot, Kyo and Kiki stood face to face a few feet away from each other with Iori between them.

“This will be a single round match,” announced Iori. “No restrictions. Last one standing wins.” He raised a hand high above his head, “Get ready!” Kiki and Kyo readied themselves and got into their respective battle stances. Iori glanced at both fighters and swiped his hand down, “Begin!”

The two fighters dashed straight ahead towards each other. Kiki reeled her fist back for a punch, but Kyo was much faster than she anticipated; he landed a punch straight to her gut. With the wind knocked out of her, she was sent flying straight back. Kiki quickly braced herself, anticipating another blow coming soon. Kyo went in for a kick and a few more punches, which Kiki blocked with her forearms. She kept her eyes forward, waiting for an opening to appear.

With a flame ignited in his hand, Kyo went for a right hook, “Your body’s weak!”

Though the flames stung, Kiki managed to block most of the attack. She quickly rolled behind Kyo and swept her leg at his ankles. He stumbled from the hit, but regained his balance soon enough. Noticing that Kiki was still crouching, he raised his leg high above her head and swiped it downward. His heel connected with the back of her head, slamming Kiki down to the ground. Kiki struggled to get up; her head was pounding from the hit.

Kyo, smirked, “That’s a win for me, then?”

Iori’s brow furrowed, “Hey, get up! You’re better than that!”

Hearing Iori’s voice perked Kiki up. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up from her spot and threw punch after punch at Kyo’s face.

He hastily dodged each of them, and laughed, “Oh, I see how it is.”

The dull pain at the back of her head slowed her down. She rubbed it, still trying to regain her bearings. With the last of her strength, she ran straight ahead, leaped in the air, and went in for a kick. Kyo countered with an uppercut that connected with her outstretched shin.

Kiki fell on her back with a cry and a thud. Her chest heaved as she laid on the ground exhausted, “Fucking hell…”

Iori sighed, “Knock out. Kyo wins.”

Kyo walked over to Kiki and offered a hand to her, “Not bad.”

Kiki grinned at him and took his hand, “Thanks, Mr. Kusanagi.”

Kyo pulled her up and patted her shoulder, “I gotta admit, you’ve got a lot of potential. Just keep working hard, and you’ll get stronger.”

With stars in her eyes, Kiki bowed to Kyo, “Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi!”

Iori approached the pair, “Kiki, I’ll take care of the grocery shopping by myself today. You need to rest.”

Kiki turned to him, “Huh?! No way, I’m fine!”

“Are you sure about that?” He gently placed a hand on the back of her head.

“Ow, ow, ow…!” Kiki cried as she instinctively pulled her head away.

“That’s what I thought.”

Kyo smirked as he watched the two of them continue to chatter away. “Yo, Yagami,” he spoke up, “Before you go, I got something to tell you.” He glanced over to Kiki, “In private.”

Iori and Kiki looked at each other, and Kiki gave Iori a thumbs up. Iori nodded and walked off with Kyo.

Once Kiki was out of earshot, Iori growled, “What’s this all about, Kyo?”

Kyo put an arm around him and prodded his chest, “Listen here, Yagami. You’d better not treat that girl badly.”

Iori frowned, “What’s it to you?”

“Did you see how she acted during that fight?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Kyo groaned and let go of Iori, “Damn, you’re denser than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” barked Iori.

Kyo waved his hand dismissively, “Forget it. You don’t understand a thing, Yagami.”

“Why you--”

“Anyway,” Kyo interrupted, “You’d better make sure she gets back home safe. I’m gonna get going.” Kyo walked off and waved back, “Later, Yagami. Tell Kiki I’m always up for another match.”

“Hmph. Whatever.” Iori went back to Kiki who was leaning against a lamppost. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Kiki nodded and stumbled next to him, “Sorry, Mr. Yagami. I guess I’m a bit more tired than I thought.”

Iori put an arm around her and held her close to his side. “Come on. We’ll take the train home.”

Kiki nodded and clutched onto Iori’s shirt as they walked side by side out of the empty lot.


	8. Interrogation and Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one's a long one. kinda proud of this one, actually.

One rainy evening, Kiki trudged back to Iori’s apartment alone. Another day with Iori gone. Another day with Kyo missing. Another day without any leads. Almost two years have passed since the end of the KOF ‘97 tournament, yet this routine felt foreign to Kiki. Her thoughts wandered back to what Mr. Tanaka told her back at the ramen shop earlier that day: “I’m not saying you should give up, Ms. Kiki, but you shouldn’t obsess over this either.” He was right; he pretty much always was. She tried contacting Terry, Ms. Kagura, Shingo, anyone who’d have any information about the boys’ disappearance, but no luck. She even tried visiting the decrepit stadium for clues. Nothing. Kiki sighed as she hung her head low. Maybe it was about time she let go. 

Just as she approached the entrance of the train station, something came into view out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, scanning the crowd of people across the street. Her eyes darted back and forth; she was sure she saw a familiar face just now. And she was right. A young man in a school uniform with a white headband was mixed in with the crowd. Kiki held her breath and ran to him.

“Mr. Kusanagi!”

She grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him to herself. “Kyo Kusanagi! You…!”

Kyo furrowed his brow at her, “The hell? Who’re you?”

Kiki pulled him closer, “‘Who am I?’ Don’t play dumb with me. I’m Kiki Cruz, remember?!”

He scoffed, “Aw, fuck off, will ya? I don’t give a damn about some nobody like you.” He shoved her aside and stormed off, “Leave me alone. I got places to be.”

Kiki stood dumbfounded, “Was that really not…? No, that can’t be. That was Kyo for sure.” Running after him, Kiki called out, “Yo, Mr. Kusanagi, wait up!”

She managed to catch up to him near an alleyway. Sneaking behind him, she pulled him into the alley and slammed him into the wall.

“Gah!” Kyo cried out and glared down at Kiki. “Hey! I thought I told you to buzz off.”

She leaned close into his face and gripped onto his collar, “Listen here, buddy. I got questions.”

He scoffed, “And what makes you think I’m gonna answer ‘em?”

Without hesitation, Kiki socked him in the face, “That convince you?”

He spat in her face, “That all you got, bitch?”

Kiki gripped tighter onto Kyo’s collar as she headbutted him. She threw him to the ground and pinned both of his wrists down with her foot. She narrowed her eyes down at him, “Call me a bitch again, and you’re dead.” Kyo struggled to get free, but Kiki just pressed down harder onto his wrists. “Answer my questions, then I’ll let you go.”

Kyo grumbled, “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“You’re obviously not Kyo,” Kiki began. “Who or what are you?”

“A clone,” he replied.

“Who made you?”

“They’re part of this group called NESTS. They’ve got Kyo in one of their labs.”

Kiki crouched down and dug her foot further into the clone’s wrists. The clone winced as Kiki demanded in a low voice, “Tell me where he is.”

With a bit of defiance left in him, the clone declared, “I’ve already said too much. You’re on your own here--”

Kiki seized his neck with both hands and squeezed tightly. She stared at him blankly, “Tell me where he is or you’re dead, you bastard.”

The clone hung his mouth open, struggling to breathe. He tried once more to escape from Kiki’s grasp, but the lack of air made it difficult. He strained to answer, “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you…! Just let me go!” Satisfied, Kiki released her grip on his neck. The clone coughed and gasped for air as he told her the location of the laboratory.

When he told her everything, she finally raised her foot away from his wrists. “There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she gloated.

His chest heaved as he kept trying to catch his breath. All he could do was glare at Kiki as she started to walk away, abandoning him in the alley in the pouring rain.

* * *

Kiki popped the vent cover open and crawled out, rolling into the underground laboratory. Sections of massive machinery and cylindrical tubes lined the area. Kiki tiptoed around, observing the lab. She approached one of the tubes and examined its contents. A Kyo clone submerged in liquid floated inside it. Her eyes drifted downward. She blinked. “Is that how big the original’s is…?” She shook her head and marched onward as her cheeks flushed, “Come on, Kiki. Focus.”

As she explored more of the lab, she noticed more and more tubes with broken glass and unconscious clones littered on the ground. Curious, she followed the trail of destruction until she heard a familiar voice echo in the distance.

“KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Her heart stopped. She turned around and scrambled in the direction of the voice. Her heart raced as the voice grew louder. She strained her ears, homing in on her target.

She turned a corner and saw what she came for. The crescent moon emblazoned on his jacket. The purple flames dancing in the palms of his hands. The red hair draped over his face. He screamed and clawed at the clones surrounding him and took them down in one fell swoop. Kiki launched herself at him, calling out his name, “Iori!”

Iori turned around, startled, and was knocked down to the ground by Kiki.

“Bastard! Fucking bastard!” she pounded on his chest with her fists. “How dare you! Where the actual hell have you been?! I thought you were fucking dead, you son of a bitch!”

Iori just laid still, frozen as Kiki raved on, eyes locked onto her and mouth agape. None of her words processed in his head. The only thought in his head was “Why is she here?” When he finally came to his senses, Iori spoke up, “Kiki?”

Upon hearing her name, Kiki stopped. She looked into Iori’s eyes. They were full of worry. She choked up and broke into tears. With a wail, she held Iori tight and buried her face into his chest. She had no words left. All she could do was cry out.

Iori held her back. He pulled her into himself as close as he could, as if she could drift away at any moment if he let go. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Kiki.”

Kiki loosened her grip on Iori as she calmed down. Her sobs shortened to sniffles. She sat up and wiped her tears. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Iori’s eyes, “Fucking dumbass.”

Iori sighed, “I know. I’m sorry.” He pleaded, “If there is anything--and I mean anything--I can do to have you even consider forgiving me, I’ll do it.”

“Marry me,” said Kiki.

Iori blinked, “... What?”

Kiki kept her unwavering stare on him, “Iori Yagami, if you’re the least bit serious about this relationship, then show me that you are. If you’re going to keep running around and do whatever you want, then we’re through.”

“I--”

Just as Iori was about to answer, alarms started blaring in the NESTS laboratory. Red lights flashed as an announcement bellowed over the speakers, “SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH.”

Iori looked back at Kiki, “We’re literally inside an evil organization’s laboratory. Can we discuss this later?”

“Shit. Fine,” she stood up and offered a hand to Iori. “Hurry up! We gotta find Kyo!”

“No need to tell me twice,” he grasped her hand and she pulled him up. 

The pair raced through the base’s corridors, trying to find where Kyo could be held. A group of NESTS agents spotted them from the other end of a hallway. "Get them!” one of them commanded. Kiki and Iori rushed at them, knocking each of them out. Iori rushed ahead, but Kiki quickly crouched down to the agents’ unconscious bodies, patting down their pockets. 

Iori turned back and barked, “Hey, get moving!”

“Hold on, they might have something useful,” She dug through the agent’s pocket and found a key ring. “Bingo!” She buried it in her pocket and dashed back to Iori’s side.

Many twists and turns later, they found a large metal door with multiple keypads and terminals next to it.

“Think that’s it?” asked Kiki.

“No time for questions. Move!” Iori lunged forward and threw a fiery fist at each terminal.

“Dude!” Kiki cried, “You can’t just--” Before she could finish her sentence, the door slid open.

“Go!” yelled Iori. Kiki shrugged and ran after him.

Inside the room, large machines lined the perimeter. In the center of the room was a large glass cylindrical tube, and inside it was a naked Kyo submerged in liquid, just like the clones were.

Iori darted straight for Kyo, but Kiki froze in place as she gazed at him. She muttered under her breath, “Dang, the clones really are one-to-one copies.”

“Quit standing around and help me!” Iori commanded as he punched at the tube.

She snapped back to reality and went straight for the machine connected to the tube. Iori kept punching the glass while Kiki examined the machine’s screens and buttons. Kiki searched the machine and spotted a large red button labeled “DRAIN”. Kiki laughed and shook her head, “It’s always the big red button.” She pressed it, and the liquid emptied from the tube. As soon as all the liquid was gone, the glass on the tube slid down.

Iori grabbed Kyo and carried him over his shoulder, “Let’s go!”

“Right!”

Just as they were about to leave the room, a mob of NESTS agents stormed through the door and blocked the exit.

“Shit,” Kiki groaned.

Iori looked up towards the ceiling for an alternate route. He found a vent and dashed towards it, “Come on!”

Kiki quickly followed behind Iori, climbing up the room’s machines to get to it. Iori ripped open the vent’s cover and ushered Kiki inside before going through it himself. The two crawled through the shaft, ignoring the yelling and clamoring of the agents still in the room behind them. At the end of the vent, Kiki popped the cover open, climbed out, and pulled Iori and Kyo outside with her. They were finally back in the outside world, and the two of them sprinted away from the base.

“There’s no way we can outrun them,” said Kiki as they continued to run.

“Got any ideas, then?” asked Iori.

Kiki looked around the area, hoping to find something that could help them cover more ground. Just ahead of them, something caught her eye: a line of parked armored vehicles. “There!” Kiki ran towards them and Iori followed behind.

Hopping into one of the vehicles, Kiki pulled out the key ring she pilfered and tried to insert each one into the ignition. Iori joined her shortly and laid Kyo in the back seat. He looked behind them and saw agents getting closer. “Come on, Kiki, we haven’t got all day!”

Kiki continued to fumble with the keys, “I’m working on it!” The agents closed in on them as Kiki tried the last few keys. Kiki inserted the very last one and turned it; the engine roared to life. “Hell yeah!” She stomped on the accelerator and the vehicle zoomed ahead.

Iori and Kyo were pushed back into their seats. “At least give a warning first!” Iori complained.

Kiki drove ahead, leaving a long cloud of dirt behind them.

* * *

A couple of hours of driving later, Kiki parked the vehicle within a grove of trees. Turning off the engine, Kiki let out a long exhale and slumped in her seat, and Iori did the same. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and smiled, relieved that they somehow managed to make it out in one piece.

“Let’s never do that again,” said Kiki.

Iori smirked, “Speak for yourself.”

A rustling came from the back seat. Iori and Kiki looked back and saw that Kyo was finally starting to wake up.

He sat up and rubbed his head, “God damn… What the hell happened…?” Kyo blinked his tired eyes open and saw Iori and Kiki staring at him, “Uh, hi?” He looked at his surroundings in confusion. “Where am I?” He then noticed how cold he was. He looked down. “Also, why am I naked?”

Kiki’s eyes drifted downward, “Don’t worry about that last thing.”

Iori took off his jacket and threw it at Kyo’s crotch as he glared at Kiki, “And you said I’m the one not taking the relationship seriously.”

She put up her hands defensively and laughed, “H-Hey, I was just kidding.”

Iori explained the situation to Kyo (with Kiki providing side-commentary). Kyo listened closely to everything, “So that’s what happened, huh?” A flame ignited in his hand as he brought it up to his face and closed it into a fist, “It’s obvious what we have to do, then.”

Kiki pumped a fist in the air, “Take down NESTS, right?!”

“Exactly. But we can’t do it alone.” Kyo examined the pair, “Looks to me you two barely made it out alive. I know Yagami is definitely up for this, but Kiki,” He turned his attention to her, “I know you got lucky this time, but this might be too much for you.”

“But, Mr. Kusanagi--” Kiki began to protest, but Iori began to butt in.

“My fiancée is more than capable of helping us,” he said.

Kiki nodded vigorously, “Yeah, what he said--” She blinked in the realization of what Iori just said. She whipped her head around at him. “Did you just…?”

Kyo darted his eyes between Kiki and Iori and raised an eyebrow, “When did you two…?” He shook his head, “Never mind. Not important.” Leaning back in his seat, he continued, “Let’s just go back home. We’ll discuss a plan while you drive.”

Kiki gave him a thumbs up, “Roger!” Iori and Kiki sat back in their seats and Kiki started the engine. She stepped on the gas and drove through the wilderness towards the setting sun.


	9. Orochi

The moon shone overhead in the night sky as Iori gazed out his apartment window. Beside him on the bed, Kiki laid still, sleeping soundly. Iori idly stroked her hair, smiling softly as her chest heaved from her steady breathing. This calm silence soon was interrupted.

“Master,” a voice in Iori’s head called out. “It has been so long, Master.”

Iori’s brow furrowed, “Oh, not you.” He slid off the bed and slipped out of the bedroom, “What the hell do you want, snake bastard?”

The voice--Orochi--chuckled, amused, “Have you been well?”

“Hmph,” Iori leaned back against the hallway wall and closed his eyes. “I was until you decided to show up.”

Orochi ignored him and continued, “We have noticed some changes within you, Master. Someone new has entered your life, haven’t they?”

Iori frowned, “She has nothing to do with you.”

“We didn’t even say who we were referring to. We sense your fear, Master,” said Orochi. “You have grown attached to her.”

“Shut up.”

“She’ll end up like everyone else.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Her blood will be on your hands.”

“Shut up!” Iori slammed his fist against the wall. He balled up his fist tighter. “She’s more than capable of standing up to you.”

“There is no use in lying to us, Master. We know your true feelings. Do not forget that.”

Iori slumped down and sat on the floor, “She’s not just some weak little girl.”

“Hmph, is that so?” mused Orochi.

“She’ll fight with everything she’s got until her last breath,” Iori replied. “If she has to kill me just to get rid of you, so be it.”

Orochi jeered, “Kill you? Really? This girl who cares for you so much?” It laughed, “There’s no need to keep up this overconfident facade, Master. Go on. Say what you truly feel about her.”

Iori growled, “Keep being annoying and I’ll kill you myself.”

“That’s what you always say,” Orochi sighed. “Well, that is all we wanted to discuss. Until next time, my master.”

When Iori’s mind quieted down, he scoffed, “Good riddance.”

Returning to the bedroom, Iori settled back onto the bed and observed Kiki who still slept undisturbed. He began petting her hair again, just as he did a few moments earlier. He observed her peaceful expression. So innocent. So unaware.

He laid next to her and muttered under his breath, “I know I don’t say this, but I do think you’re strong, Kiki. There may be a time when I can’t be by your side, but I know you’ll be alright.” Brushing a thumb across her cheek, he continued, “If you have to face Orochi… Give him hell.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Kiki. You’re important to me.”


	10. Crossdressers' Secrets (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Handjobs and groping ahoy!

“Band practice today, Iori?” asked Kiki as she lounged on the couch, observing Iori grabbing his bass case and apartment keys.

“Yup,” He opened the door, looked back at Kiki, and gave her a nod, “Be back in an hour or so.”

She waved to him as he stepped out and shut the door behind him. Looking around the now empty living room, Kiki sighed, “And so, the weekly Kiki alone time comes. What to do today?” She wandered around the apartment, taking note of the piles of dirty clothes and other trash scattered about the area. Shrugging to herself, she thought aloud, “I guess it’s a cleaning day today.”

Starting from the living room, Kiki picked up the messes off the floor, swept up dust bunnies, and wiped down the tables and desks. Once the living room, kitchen, and bathroom were all sparkling clean, Kiki moved to the bedroom.

Some sweeping and wiping later, Kiki focused her attention under the bed, determined to clean off the last bit of the home. She crouched down and peeked underneath. Other than some clumps of dust here and there, there was nothing noteworthy. Well, nothing except for an unlabeled cardboard box.

Curious, Kiki pulled it out from its hiding spot. She plopped down onto the floor and lifted the box, examining it from every angle. Sealed tightly with packing tape. Lightweight. She gave the box a gentle shake. No rattling. Must be something soft. Satisfied that the contents seemed safe enough, she grabbed a box cutter from Iori’s desk and cut the tape off. Lifting the box’s flaps, Kiki's eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

A purple schoolgirl uniform.

Kiki’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she pulled the uniform out of the box. “This is…” She continued to lift it out, surprised at its size. She stood up and put it up against her body. The sleeves draped past her arms and the torso laid out wide against her own. “Yup, way too big for someone like me.” She set the shirt on the bed then took out the skirt. She brought the waistline of it up to her own and observed how the length draped onto the floor. “Hmmmmmm.” Placing the skirt on top of the shirt, Kiki took the last thing out of the box: a blue face mask. Kiki shut her eyes tight as she tried to deduce what this could all mean. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. She dashed to the closet and yanked one of Iori’s shirts off its hanger. She spread the uniform on the bed, then laid Iori’s shirt on top. Perfect size match.

“Holy shit,” Kiki whispered.

As if on cue, Kiki heard the front door open. “I’m home,” she heard Iori call out.

Kiki raced out of the bedroom and to the living room as Iori looked around. “I see someone cleaned up,” Iori mused.

Kiki looked up at him with stars in her eyes, “Dude, you crossdress??”

“I…” Iori’s mouth hung open as he tried to comprehend what Kiki just asked, “What.”

She continued to babble excitedly, “I saw the schoolgirl uniform in the bedroom! It’s yours, right?! It totally is, isn’t it?!”

Iori just looked down at Kiki wordlessly, then looked to the bedroom. He marched straight over there with Kiki chasing after him. In the bedroom, Iori stuffed the school uniform back into the box, taped it shut, and stowed it away on a high shelf in the closet.

Kiki cocked her head at him as she witnessed this all happening, “Iori? What’s the problem?”

Iori stared at her with cold eyes, “No one must know.”

She raised an eyebrow at Iori as he brushed past her and left the bedroom without a word. For the next few hours, Iori went about his day as if nothing happened. There was no way Iori was going to tell her what the deal was with that school uniform, so Kiki decided to take matters into her own hands.

Later that day, Iori found Kiki kneeled down and lacing up her sneakers by the front door. “Going out?” he asked.

“Sure am,” she replied. Once her shoes were nice and secure on her feet, she stood up and waved at Iori, “I’ll be back in a bit. Just going to do some shopping. See ya later!” After getting a short wave back from Iori, Kiki ran out of the apartment with a hop in her step.

As she walked through the city streets on her way to the shopping district, Kiki spotted Kyo and his girlfriend Yuki up ahead on a street corner. She ran up to the couple and waved at them, “Kyo! Yuki! Hi!”

The two of them looked over to see who was calling their names. When they saw Kiki approaching, they greeted her back. Yuki smiled, “Kiki! Hi! How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” replied Kiki. “It’s nice to see you guys. Out shopping, I assume?”

Yuki nodded, “Yeah, just thought it would be good since the weather’s nice,” she turned to Kyo, “Right, Kyo?”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” Kyo mumbled. “But anyway, I’m guessing you’ve got errands to run too?”

“Kinda,” she replied. It was then, Kiki snapped her fingers as an idea came to her, “Oh, you know what? Kyo, I actually gotta ask you something. It’s about Iori.”

Kyo cracked his knuckles, “If you want me to rough him up a bit, you already know my answer.”

Kiki shook her head vigorously, “No, no, no, nothing like that! It’s something else.” She beckoned Kyo and Yuki to lean in closer. They do, and Kiki brought a hand up to the side of her head, covering her lip movements as she whispered to them, “Do you know about Iori owning a schoolgirl outfit?”

As soon as he heard the phrase “schoolgirl outfit” Kyo howled with laughter. Yuki sighed at her boyfriend then turned her attention back to Kiki, “Oh yeah, we know. We are very aware of that being in Yagami’s possession.”

Kiki raised and lowered her index finger and opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate her next question properly.

Yuki added, “Before you ask, no, it wasn’t a sex thing.”

Kiki exhaled in relief, “Okay, good, you had me worried there for a sec.” She brought her index finger and thumb in an L-shape to her chin, “Do you think he’d be willing to do a sex thing with that with me, though?”

“Not answering that,” Yuki answered flatly.

Kiki shrugged, “Fair. Anyway,” she continued, “what’s the deal with it, then?”

“Well,” Yuki began, “It happened a couple of years back. Yagami hosted a ‘Queen of Fighters’ tournament and it was like KOF, except only women were invited. He disguised himself with that uniform and called himself ‘Miss X’.”

Kiki snorted, “Are you-- _ pffft _ \--Are you serious…?” She tried to hold back her laughter as she continued, “D-Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against Iori being a crossdresser, but hosting a tournament like that? That doesn’t sound like the Iori I know.”

Yuki shrugged, “Yeah, well, Yagami’s full of surprises. There’s a lot of things about him people don’t know about.” Yuki leaned in closer, “As his fiancee, you don’t have to know everything about him, but you do have to know  _ mostly _ everything.”

Kiki rubbed the back of her neck, “I guess you have a point, but judging by how he acted when I found out, I don’t think he shares the same sentiment.”

“Aw, Kiki,” Yuki took Kiki’s hand in hers, “considering everything, it’s understandable he might not want this secret getting out. You just gotta show him you didn’t mean any harm.”

“Yeah,” Kiki nodded. “That’s actually why I’m out shopping now. I gotta get…  _ things _ .”

“Oh?” a mischievous grin spread across Yuki’s lips. She turned to Kyo, “Kyo! Change of plans! We’re going clothes shopping with Kiki!”

Kyo looked at her in shock, “Wait, what?!”

When Kiki came back to the apartment that evening, Iori noticed the plethora of shopping bags in her hands.

“Guess who’s home?” Kiki greeted with a wide smile.

“Welcome back,” Iori greeted back. He pointed at the bags, “So, what did you get?”

Kiki smirked. “That’s a secret, my dear Iorin,” she said with a wink. Iori rolled his eyes at the nickname. Kiki giggled and added, “You’ll see next week.”

* * *

When next week arrived and Iori came back home from band practice, he didn’t expect to see Kiki laying on the bed wearing a button-up shirt, tie, and jeans; and yet, there she was.

“Kiki?” he asked.

“Hm?” she cocked her head at him. “Sorry, man. Don’t know a Kiki. The name’s Parker, by the way.”

Iori frowned, “Enough joking around--”

“Parker” chuckled, “Tight ass, ain’t ya? Oh, well. I’m not here for you, anyway.” A mischievous glint shone in “his” eyes as she started to loosen his tie. “I’m here for Miss X.”

Iori bared his teeth, “Why you…!”

Parker hopped off the bed and sauntered towards him, “Relax. I just wanna have a quick chat with her. That’s all. But…” He reached around behind Iori and squeezed his ass, “If she wants to do more than talk, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“You’re really pushing it, you know that?” Iori grumbled.

Letting out a short laugh, Parker took his hands off Iori and sat back down on the bed. “Listen, I’m in no rush. We can make this little meeting as long or as short as you want. But if you wanna just get it over with, then let me see my girl, understand?”

Iori sighed in defeat, “Fine.” He entered the closet and a few moments later, “Miss X” exited in all “her” glory.

She crossed her arms and glared at the young man on the bed, “There. Happy?”

Parker nodded as he looked her up and down, “Yup, I sure am.” He offered a hand to her, “Care to join me,” he added with a wink, “My Princess?”

Miss X narrowed her eyes at him, “Ugh,” she groaned. She took his hand and he led her to a spot next to him. Parker looked deep into Miss X’s eyes. “The hell are you staring at me for?” she asked.

“You’re just a lot cuter than I expected,” he cooed. He cleared his throat, “Anyway, do I have a lot of questions about you.”

“Make it quick,” she grumbled.

“Well, I guess we can start off with an easy one,” he winked, “Where have you been all my life?”

Miss X scoffed, “Fuck off.”

Parker brought his hands up defensively, “Hey, hey, I’m actually serious with this one! I didn’t have a clue that you existed until now.” He cupped her cheek, “Why has my little kitten been hiding from me this entire time, hm?”

Swatting his hand away, she replied, “I have a life outside of you, you know.”

He shrugged, “Fair. Still, you just seemed so adamant about not showing your face to me. I’m not a bad guy, you know.”

“I know that,” she averted her gaze and groaned, “I just didn’t want anyone else to know, alright?”

Smiling at her, he put a finger to his lips, “Your secret is safe with me, My Princess.” He took her hand and kissed her fingers, “I swear as your knight I’ll protect this secret with my life.”

Miss X rolled her eyes, “Do you even hear yourself right now?”

“I can’t help saying these things,” He leaned in closer to her, “It’s not like there’s a problem with that, is there?”

“Hmph,” she turned her head away.

“Hey,” Parker placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head back to face him. “I really love you, Miss X,” He pressed his lips against her facemask.

“H-Hey!” Heat rose to Miss X’s cheeks, “You bastard! You--” Parker interrupted her with another kiss. “Stop it! Are you even listening to--” He slipped her facemask down below her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Miss X whimpered as Parker’s tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Parker backed Miss X up to the wall, continuing to exert dominance with his tongue. Straddling her hips, he groped her chest and nipped her lower lip. His hands trailed down from her chest to her sides to the inside of her thighs. With a flushed face and a pounding heart, Parker leaned into Miss X’s body and looked deep into her eyes with an underlying hunger, “If you really want me to stop, then say so.”

Her mouth hung open as her entire body heated up. Her fingers and toes curled and clung to the sheets. She moaned as Parker gently rubbed her thigh. “Keep going,” she finally managed to say.

Satisfied with that answer, Parker lowered his lips to Miss X’s neck and sucked on it, leaving tiny hickeys all over it. One hand slipped under her shirt, rubbing and squeezing her full chest. His other hand traced the curve of her thigh and stroked her sex, warm and wet to the touch.

Miss X moaned and bucked her hips against Parker’s hand. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face in the crook of his neck. She gasped against his neck as his hand rubbed faster. Rubbing herself against Parker’s body, she cried out “I’m close…! S-So close…!”

“Atta girl,” he whispered into her ear, “Go on and come for me. I’ll take care of you.”

With one last cry, Miss X came. Her juices spilled onto Parker’s hand. He licked his hand clean and stroked the girl’s hair with his dry hand, “Did you enjoy that, Princess?”

Catching her breath, she hissed at him, “Screw you.”

Parker chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, “Love you too, dear.”

After washing up in the bathroom, the pair began to change back into their regular clothes. The two exchanged glances, each one waiting for the other to speak up.

“Hey,” Iori finally said, “What the hell was that?”

Kiki cocked her head at him as she put her shorts on, “What was what?”

“That whole ‘Parker’ act,” said Iori as he slipped his body into a t-shirt. “Everything about you was different.”

She shrugged and pushed an arm through her t-shirt sleeve, “Did you not like it?”

Once he was fully dressed, Iori sat at the foot of the bed, “That’s not what I’m saying. I just never expected to see you act like that.”

After getting herself dressed, Kiki sat beside Iori and rested her head on his shoulder, “What can I say? I’ve got my own secrets.” She winked at him, “Lucky for you, I trust you with keeping them.”

“You don’t have to let your crossdressing secret out,” Iori put an arm around her shoulder, “but I wouldn’t mind seeing that other personality of yours show itself in public.”

“Oh?” Kiki placed a hand on Iori’s thigh, “Are you sure about that,” she leaned close to his face, “Princess?”

Iori shoved her face away, “Don’t get too cocky, you bastard.”

“Kidding, kidding,” Kiki laughed, “But, yeah, I’ll think about it.”


	11. Remember Me When You Look at the Moon (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

“I-Iori…?” Kiki crawled towards him, slowly putting one limb in front of the other. The man growled and heaved as she approached. “Babe? Let me help you. It’s the Riot, isn’t it?”

Iori’s grew louder and his breathing staggered more. “S-Stay… away…!” His body trembled as his toes and fingers curled tightly.

The clouds began to part. The full moon’s light beamed down. Iori’s breath hitched. Kiki stumbled back as Iori craned his neck back and let out a long, loud howl. Fur began to grow rapidly all over his body. His muscles bulged, bursting his clothes at the seams. His nose and mouth elongated, forming into a snout. Iori snarled, revealing his large fangs.

Kiki sat frozen as she witnessed Iori’s transformation. Iori dug his nails, now sharpened claws, into the wet ground, and locked his eyes onto Kiki. Now sensing his bloodlust, Kiki lifted her foot to start crawling away, but Iori pounced on top of her, pinning her down with his body weight. Iori sniffed her neck and breasts as Kiki trembled in fear. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade, making her yelp. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

The word “no” repeatedly spilled from Kiki’s lips as Iori continued to examine his prey. With his claws, Iori ripped through Kiki’s shirt, shorts, and panties, exposing her breasts and pussy.

She gasped as he licked her nipples, “What…? Iori--” Before she could utter another word, Iori grinded his growing erection against her entrance. Heat rose in Kiki’s chest as she realized what Iori  _ really _ wanted to do with her. Without thinking, Kiki spread her legs wider, presenting her now leaking hole.

Iori’s breath hitched. With a snort, he lowered his snout between Kiki’s legs. He lapped up her juices, causing her to squirm and moan. Satisfied, Iori nipped at Kiki’s inner thigh, flipped her onto her stomach, and forced her ass up to the air.

Kiki whimpered as Iori pushed his girth into her. Her mouth hung open as he began to thrust. His wide member stretched her cunt, making Kiki cry out. Iori gripped her hips, digging his nails into her flesh, and rammed his throbbing length deep inside her. Kiki screamed as his cock filled her. She begged for more, for him to go faster, for him to fill her pussy with cum. Her body was on fire. He pounded her faster and harder. His warm cum spurted out, filling and overflowing out of her.

Kiki's legs gave in, causing her to collapse down onto the ground. She breathed heavily, too tired to wipe the sweat from her brow. Iori licked her cheek and nuzzled against her face. With a grin, Kiki put a limp arm around him, kissed him, and petted him.

* * *

"WEREWOLF COCK," Kiki awoke with a start. With a groan, she rubbed her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She examined her surroundings and noticed that she was on the couch. As she tried to think back to her dream last night, Iori popped his head in from the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you just say 'werewolf cock'?"

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "Not important. Anyway, any particular reason why I'm on the couch?"

Iori leaned against the doorway, "You fell asleep while we were watching that horror movie last night.” He pointed at the VHS case on the coffee table. “I didn't want to wake you up, so I just left you there."

Kiki picked up the case and examined it, noting the werewolf on the cover, "Right, right. I remember now." She chuckled to herself, "Well, that explains the wet dream."

Iori smirked, "The werewolf cock?"

Kiki scooted off the couch and joined Iori in the kitchen, "Dude, it was huge! Oh boy, you gotta hear about this fucking dream. See, it started off like…” 


	12. Shingo Vs. Kiki: Round 1(?)

“Excuse me! Please wait!”

Kiki turned around in the direction of the voice calling out from behind her. There, she saw a young man in a bright blue school uniform running in her direction.

“Hold on!” he cried, “Just stay right there!” Kiki stood in place as he caught up to her. Catching his breath, he held out a hand and flashed a wide grin, “Hi, you’re Kiki Cruz, right? I’m Shingo Yabuki! Glad to meet you!”

She took his hand and looked him up and down, “Shingo… Yabuki?” Kiki cocked her head at him, and looked at him over one more time. The uniform, the headband, the gloves with the Kusanagi crest… It was then, it hit her. “Oh! Right, Shingo. Kyo’s student, right?”

Shingo nodded excitedly, “Yup! Mr. Kusanagi told me all about you. I wanted to meet you for myself.”

Kiki averted her gaze and laughed, “Aw, well that’s really sweet, coming out here just to meet little ol’ me.” She raised her hands up to her chest defensively, “I’m not all that special. I’m just Mr. Yagami’s student.”

“That’s the exact reason why I wanted to meet you in person!” Shingo stated. “Since you’re Mr. Yagami’s disciple, and I’m Mr. Kusanagi’s,” he pointed at her, “That means we’re rivals!”

Kiki’s eyes lit up, “Oh, wow! I’ve never had a rival before!”

“...”

“...”

“So, uh,” Kiki cocked her head, “What do we do now?”

Shingo rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly, “I’m not sure. I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“Hmmm,” Kiki bowed her head, crossed her arms, and shut her eyes tightly as she thought hard. After a few moments of thinking, she lifted her head and snapped her fingers, “Well, whenever Mr. Yagami sees Mr. Kusanagi, he’s all like ‘I’m gonna kill you, Kyo!’, then boom! Purple fire.”

Shingo nodded as his eyes lit up, “Yeah! Yeah! And Mr. Kusanagi is all like, ‘Time to end this, Yagami!’ and then fwoosh! Fire in his hands.”

“And then! And then!” Kiki lightly punched Shingo in the arm, “Pow!”

“Uh-huh!” Shingo retaliated with a fist to Kiki’s shoulder, “Then, bam!”

The two disciples continued their pretend brawl, dishing out slow punches and kicks, yelling battle cries, and calling out special attack moves. Their “fight” ended off with each of them going for a right hook, aimed at each other’s faces. Their fists gently brushed against each other’s cheeks, and they both fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion.

Shingo and Kiki looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing in unison. They put their arms on each other’s shoulders as they began to giggle like children.

“I can see why Mr. Yagami and Mr. Kusanagi are rivals,” said Kiki, “This is fun!”

Shingo grinned widely, “We gotta do this again sometime!”

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, two onlookers watch the pair of disciples in confusion and disappointment.

“What the hell are those two up to?” asked Kyo.

Iori shook his head, “I don’t wanna know.”


	13. I Can't Believe This is Actually Happening

_ I can’t believe this is actually happening. _ Those words repeated over and over in Iori’s head as he leaned against the outer wall of the chapel, taking a drag from his cigarette. He looked up to the sky, watching the thin white clouds drift by. That day when he and Kiki rescued Kyo from the NESTS base. That day when Kiki proposed to him… kind of. It seemed like ages ago. And, right here, right now, he’s getting married.

Married.

That word was so foreign to him. Falling in love with another person? Being  _ together _ with another person? Being together with another person  _ who actually loves him back _ ? Iori couldn’t help but laugh. How everything that happened in his life led up to this exact moment was a complete mystery to him. This all had to have been some sick joke. If things didn’t play out the way they did--

Before he could contemplate more of the situation on his own, his train of thought was interrupted.

“Yagami, there you are,” Kyo smiled and settled himself next to Iori.

“Kyo,” grumbled Iori. “What do you want?”

“Just needed a smoke,” Kyo replied as he retrieved a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “Got a light?”

Iori frowned, “Just light it yourself, bastard.”

“Fine, fine.” Kyo held a cigarette in his mouth as he lit it with his own flame. Letting a puff of smoke leave his lips, he asked, “So, how are you holding up?”

“What’s it to you?” Iori scoffed.

Kyo chuckled, “Someone’s touchy.” He nudged Iori’s arm with his elbow, “Come on, lighten up! You’re getting married. The least you could do is smile.”

“Hmph.”

Leaning back against the chapel wall, Kyo sighed, “Seriously, Yagami. What’s wrong?”

Iori took another drag of his cigarette and looked to the sky. “Don’t repeat what I’m about to say to you to anyone. Got it?”

“Or what? You’re gonna kill me?” Kyo teased.

“I’m serious,” Iori glared at him. “Don’t.”

“Alright. Got it,” Kyo said.

Rubbing the excess ash off his cigarette butt, Iori began, “I wouldn't have met her if it wasn’t for you, you know. She came to Japan specifically to meet you. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He paused and shrugged. “Or maybe the right place at the right time? I don't know.” Bowing his head, he continued, “What I’m saying is, me here, right now, it could’ve very easily been you. I just,” he paused, collecting his thoughts. “I don’t know how to feel about that.”

Kyo turned his head to him and stared at him wide-eyed, “Are you having doubts, Yagami? Today? Hours before your fucking wedding?” He waited for an answer, but Iori’s silence said everything. Kyo shook his head, “Dude, if she didn't like you, you guys wouldn't have made it this far.” With a shrug, he added, “Yeah, sure, it could’ve been me. But it wasn't. She chose you.”

Iori snapped at him, "Dumbass, I know that! It’s just…” He sighed, “I don't feel like I deserve this. I just got lucky. If we didn't cross paths that day, none of this would've happened.” His shoulders slumped, “It would’ve never been me."

“For the love of…” Kyo slapped his hand on his forehead. “Can’t you just let yourself be happy for once?! This is supposed to be one of the best moments in your life and here you are, wallowing in ‘what if?’s.” Kyo groaned as he leaned back against the wall. “It doesn’t matter how you got here. She chose you, and you chose her. End of story.” Iori remained silent. Kyo continued, “Yagami, look at me.” Iori turned to him and crossed his arms. “You love this girl, right? Wanna spend the rest of your life with her?” He nodded. “Then start acting like it. She’s in your hands now, so you’d better not let her go even for a second.” Kyo put a hand on Iori’s shoulder and cracked a smile, “And knowing her, she's not gonna let you go either. She loves you more than anyone else, Yagami.”

Iori didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did next, but next thing he knew, he held Kyo in an embrace with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Kyo blinked and remained frozen stiff as he tried to comprehend what the hell was happening.

“Thank you,” Iori muttered.

Iori’s words brought Kyo out of his trance. He glanced at him and let out a chuckle. He patted his back, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Yagami.”

It was at that moment, Kyo felt like the two of them were being watched. He glanced up and saw an amused Terry and a confused Shingo spying on them. Kyo shoved Iori away, and Iori turned around to see what startled him.

Terry waved at the pair with a wide grin on his face and called out to them, “So, do I gotta let the bride know there’s been a change of plans?!”

Iori’s face turned a bright red as a purple flame ignited in his hand. He threw the fireball at Terry and Shingo and charged towards them, “DIE!”

Terry laughed as he ran away, pulling Shingo along with him, “Haha! Run, Shingo!”

Kyo shook his head as he watched this wacky chase scene and laughed to himself, “You’re gonna be alright, Yagami.”


	14. In Which the Author Needs to Get Sent to Horny Jail Immediately (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and VERY self-indulgent. Which is saying a lot for being featured in a Canon x S/I one-shot collection.

Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. That was the only thought Kiki had on her mind as she swiped one of Iori's jackets from his closet and immediately started to sniff it. Sure, one of their rules was to wait until Iori got home to "get stuff done", but sometimes you just gotta take matters into your own hands. Besides, if she got caught breaking this little rule, it wouldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she laid flat on her back on the bed with the garment clutched close to her nose. Ah, yes, the scent of cigarettes, whiskey, and some cheap cologne that she could never remember the name of. That's the good shit. Good enough for Kiki to slip a hand underneath her panties and let a finger circle around her clit. A whimper escaped her lips as she played with herself. With another inhale, she took in more of Iori's distinct smell. Her man's smell. The mere thought of calling him her man made her wet.

Moaning into the fabric, Kiki stuck two of her fingers into her leaking entrance. She pumped her fingers in and out in time with her sniffs. "Iori…" she whispered. Her chest heaved as the pleasure swelled within her. She inserted another finger inside and drove into herself faster.

The image of Iori ramming into her, his lips on her exposed neck, sucking and biting… Kiki bucked her hips in time with her thrusts, desperately trying to get her digits in deeper. "Oh god, Iori…!"

"Yes, Kiki?"

Oh.

Kiki peeked up from under the jacket and saw Iori looming over her with a smirk on his face. "Uh, hi, babe. I see band practice is over."

"Yes, it is," Iori said as he plucked his jacket out of her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. He stroked her inner thigh with one hand and undid his belt with the other, "You just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

"I mean," Kiki hesitated as Iori slipped her shorts and panties off. Heat rose to her cheeks, "You were gone for a long time, so…"

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "That's no excuse." Sticking two fingers inside her, he added, "You've been a naughty girl, Kiki. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?"

"N-No," she whimpered.

He nipped her earlobe and pumped his fingers slowly, "No, what?"

"No, master," she replied.

"Good girl." He undid his choker and put it around her neck. She averted her gaze as a blush tinted her cheeks. Taking his fingers out, he continued, "Head down, ass up. Now."

With a "yes, master" Kiki flipped herself over, and stuck her bare ass up.

Nodding to himself, Iori gave another command, "Good. Now, arms behind your back."

Kiki complied, and Iori took his belt and looped it around her torso and forearms, keeping them in place. "Not too tight?" he asked.

"No," she stated.

Satisfied, Iori gripped both of Kiki's ass cheeks and spread them, admiring her soaking cunt. "Fucking whore. Look at how wet you made yourself." He spanked her; Kiki yelped from the slap. "I should be the one doing this to you, understand?" Another spank.

"Yes, master!" she cried. "Forgive me, master!"

"Good girl." Iori took off his pants and boxers, revealing his big, hard cock. He poked her face with his tip, "Do you want your reward, slut?"

"Please, master," she begged. "Please, I want it so badly."

With a kiss on the lips, he said, "Good girl." He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. The two of them moaned in unison as Iori slid his dick inside Kiki's needy pussy.

Kiki clutched the bedsheets as Iori rammed into her swiftly and powerfully. Iori gripped onto her hips, pulling her into himself, desperately trying to get deeper into her. Shocks of pleasure shook her entire body with each pounding.

"Please let me cum, master!" Kiki squealed. "I'm so close! I'm so close!"

Iori spanked her ass and pulled her hair, "Oh, no you don't," he growled. "Don't you fucking dare cum before me, you bitch!" Picking up his pace, Iori could feel his cock throbbing against her walls. He groaned as his body tensed from his growing pleasure. With a few more thrusts, his seed shot into her, filling her hole until it leaked. Smacking her ass one last time, he groaned, "Go ahead and cum, you fucking whore."

Kiki let out a strained cry as all the tension in her body released. Her body collapsed onto the mattress, occasionally twitching from the recent orgasm.

Iori removed the belt restraining Kiki's arms and laid beside her. He cradled her in his arms, and she instinctively nuzzled her face against his large chest.

He pecked the top of her head and stroked her hair. "How was it?"

"Good," she replied with a slight smile. Her eyelids drooped closed as she limply put an arm around Iori's body. "Good night, darling."

With another kiss, Iori replied, "Good night, Kiki."


	15. The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

It was a chilly evening on February 13th. At the Shiranui household, Kiki, Yuki, and Mai busied themselves in the kitchen making chocolates for Valentine’s Day.

“So, who’s the lucky guy, Kiki?” asked Mai as she whisked a batch of melted chocolate in a bowl.

Kiki averted her gaze at the sudden question, “Aw, come on, Mai. Don’t make me say it out loud.”

“Hmmm,” Mai tapped a finger on her chin, “Is it Terry? It better not be. I don’t think Mary would be too happy if she knew.”

“Mai--”

“No way, Kyo? Kiki, Yuki is standing right there!”

“Mai…!”

“Wait, wait, wait! It’s Shingo?! Wow, I guess you like them young, huh--”

“It’s Mr. Yagami, alright?!”

At that moment, Mai fell silent. She and Yuki exchanged glances. They both looked back at Kiki and her beet-red face. Mai blinked. “Wait,” she finally said. “You’re serious?” Kiki kept her head low and nodded.

Mai sat back down in her seat and rested her chin on her palm, “Wow. Okay. Um.”

Kiki slumped on the table, “This is the exact reason why I didn’t wanna say anything.”

Mai put a hand on her shoulder, “Kiki, we’re not judging you--”

“I am,” Yuki piped up.

Mai groaned then continued, “Okay,  _ I’m _ not judging you. It’s just…  _ Iori Yagami? _ Really? It’s just really unexpected, that’s all.”

“Honestly, just forget about Yagami, Kiki.” Yuki frowned, “He’s a jerk who doesn’t know when to let up. All he ever cares about is killing Kyo. It’s annoying. A guy like that isn’t good for anyone, romantic or otherwise.”

Kiki looked up at Yuki, “I know, I know. Mr. Yagami’s a huge jerk sometimes--”

“ _ Sometimes? _ ” Yuki interrupted.

“He’s not like that all the time, I swear!” cried Kiki. Yuki and Mai cocked an eyebrow at each other. Noticing their doubtfulness, Kiki took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. She stared off into space as she explained, "Mr. Yagami didn't have to let me stay at his place when I landed in Japan, but he did. He didn't have to take me out for ramen the night after our first training session and every night afterward, but he did. He didn't have to teach me anything about how to fight at all, but he did.” She let her eyelids droop, “Even now, I still don't quite understand why he was and is still nice to me,” she smiled, “but I really do appreciate what he’s done. And I wanna return the favor somehow."

Yuki’s expression softened as Kiki finished her explanation. She shrugged, “Well, I still don’t like the guy, but hey, I’m not the one who’s gonna date him.” She walked up to Kiki and put a hand on her shoulder, “If you really like him that much, then we’ll support you.”

“Yuki…”

Mai put an arm around Kiki’s shoulder and flashed a wide grin, “And if he breaks your heart? We’ll be right there to back you up too!”

“Aw, you guys!” Kiki grinned back at the both of them, “Alright, who’s ready to make some chocolates?!”

* * *

_ I am not ready for this at all _ , Kiki thought as Valentine’s Day morning came. She stayed curled up under the covers, pretending to still be asleep as she listened to Iori getting up from the couch in the living room. Her mind raced as she tried to play out her upcoming love confession in her head.  _ Okay, just gotta grab the chocolate from the back of the fridge, play it all cool, be all like “Hey, Mr. Yagami, Happy Valentine’s Day. Also, I love you.” and there we go. We good, we great, we aBSOLUTELY FINE-- _

“Hey, Kiki. What’s this?” Iori called out from the kitchen.

“FUCK,” Kiki stumbled out of bed and ran to the kitchen where she saw Iori holding her bag of chocolates. She and Iori locked eyes. Kiki stood speechless at the doorway as she tried to formulate something to say. “Those are… I…” She sputtered out, “Th-Those are for you, Mr. Yagami.” With a crooked smile, she added, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Iori looked down at the chocolates. Then back to Kiki. Then to the chocolates again. He turned his head slightly away as he opened the back and popped a chocolate in his mouth. He nodded to himself, “Not bad.” He held the bag out to her, “Have some. You made a lot.”

“Oh?” Kiki jumped. “Are you sure? I mean, I did make them all for you so--” Before she could ramble on further, Iori took a chocolate and stuck it in her mouth mid-sentence. “Mmn?” Kiki tentatively chewed on the chocolate and savored the light cocoa taste on her tongue. A huge grin spread across her face as she rolled the tasty treat around in her mouth, “Goooooooooood,” she cooed.

Iori smiled slightly at her reaction and spoke up, “Hey.”

“Yes?” Kiki responded, mouth still full of chocolate.

He patted her head, “We can postpone training until tomorrow. Want to do something else tonight?”

Kiki grinned, “Anything’s good as long as it’s with you, Mr. Yagami!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Moon and Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353465) by [PKLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky)




End file.
